Between Love and Loss
by La-Belle-Epoque
Summary: as the title tells you...
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here I go again...

_Andrea, I cannot change my passwords ten times a day and I just ask you to let this be. You were clever but I am not stupid either and I certainly can trace back your actions...  
I think you know in what state Lydia is as I am sure you've read every single email I have sent over the last few weeks and I cannot understand how you dare to bother me with your childishness. Have you no sense of shame?  
You may read all my private correspondence and delete whatever you wish but you cannot change things. Lydia is my wife, Andrea. I am married to her. Get that in your head.  
Yes, I will be a widow in a few weeks but this doesn't mean I will be free for you then. Grow up and stop wasting my time.  
If her health deteriorates because of anything you do - I am not going to look at your face again let alone talk to you_.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:The world of HarryPotterbelongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not intend to make any money with this work. I owe the best anyway: the story :-)**

* * *

**Dedicated: to my beautiful wife. I love you my darling. baisers, bisoux and bises ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 1

1st. It always holds a beginning of something.  
The surpreme figure...  
Winning the first place is what we want. Being the first. Doing something for the first time.  
It lies a certain promise in it.  
And yet, Albus chose to start with it on the 2nd.  
It's less promising maybe, you are right to think that. But it wasn't on the first and either not on the 3rd, which has always been a powerful figure as well.  
Albus, whose wisdom I do not question in any way, chose the 2nd of July. For it was just in between the promising 1st and the meaningful 3rd that he wanted to talk to me.  
And maybe it was because of that, that this day started so very normal...

Albus watched Minerva as she walked into the Great Hall, chatting happily with Moody who had just returned from one of his.. oh well... let's call it "journeys".  
They passed Professor Snape and Moody even stopped to shake hands for a moment while Minerva threw a few shy glances to... But this will be of importance later.  
A clearing of his throat got him the attention he wanted and Minerva quickly walked over to him, still having rosy cheeks from chatting to Moody or maybe even from the unexpected sight of... well, I promised you to talk about this later.  
"Albus, you here?" Minerva approached him with a heartful smile and outstreched hands to welcome her dearest friend and headmaster.  
"My dear, how am I supposed to remain without our daily chats for longer than 2 weeks. Besides, I missed you too."  
He blinked and tried to shut out his worries for a moment. They would have enough of them very soon and for some time then.  
"I'm glad to find you well my dear," Albus said after he returning the hug and stepped back to watch his friend's face intensely.  
"Why should I not be well, Albus?" Minerva's smile fainted after a few seconds when she saw the dark rings under her friend's eyes and the pale colour of his face.  
"Albus, what...?"  
He took her hand and looked around to make sure the words to follow would be unheard.  
"Minerva, I have got to talk to you."  
In his office he made her sit down, then reached up to put a finger on her lips to silence her for a moment until he had casted a spell on the room, so they wouldn't be heard.  
"Now we can talk," he sighed in relief.  
And Minerva didn't hesitate.  
"Albus, what by Merlin is the matter? First you return early from some long desired holidays then you almost drag me away from lunch and now you cast a silencing charm on your office - what on earth..."  
He raised his hand to make her listen.  
"My dear, I know this must appear strangely to you but believe me, I have my reasons. I have learned about something while I was away that made me return right away and I have to share these knowledge with you. I need your help Minerva."  
He stopped to wait for a reaction but his friend bade him to continue by only nodding her head.  
"Minerva, I have reason to think that one of the teachers at Hogwarts is not what he or she seems to be. I have reason to believe this someone... might be going to harm you."  
The witch raised a brow and folded her arms in a way that seemed to say 'now go tell me stories, Albus'.  
"Harm me? Why should anyone do that, Albus?"  
He inhaled very sharply and kept the oxigen for a long moment as if it was his last breath to take.  
"I am sorry Min, I am afraid, it's true."  
The confidence on the woman's face vanished after a moment when she saw his sincere look.  
"Did you understand, Min?" Albus was worried. He didn't know how she would take it but her silence had always been some of the things he couldn't handle at all.  
When Minerva didn't react he poured some water in a glass and handed it over to her.  
She didn't take it but stared into empty space, fear slowily creeping up under her skin until it reached her throat.  
"Who...?" Her voice was trembling and weak.  
Albus took her hands in his' and bent down, looking into her eyes.  
"My dear, I don't know that yet but I promise you we'll find out who it is and that very soon. - But I need your help."  
Her eyes met his' and she nodded - suddenly she was very pale.  
"I am scared, Albus." She got up and rushed into his arms, holding on to him with wide open eyes as if closing them might be too dangerous.  
The old wizard stroke her back and tried his best to calm her down although he could hardly conceal his own fear. Minerva was his closed friend, if anyone would harm her... He shuddered.  
"Nothing will happen my dear Minerva, I won't allow that be sure of this."  
He wrapped his arms even tighter around her until the trembling had stopped and the witch looked up to ask  
"Tell me what you want me to do, Albus. Did you work out something already?"  
He blinked at her with sparkling eyes, a cunning smile around his lips.  
"I sure did Min but first I need you to read this letter."  
He reached for a sheet of paper in one of his sleeves and handed it to Minerva.  
Dear Albus,  
I need to tell you this as soon as possible and I hope this letter won't reach you too late.  
You must return to Hogwarts this very moment you read this dear friend.  
Take care of Minerva. You need to prevent the ongoing.  
I know she means everything to you so I trust in you that you will unravel my words  
for I cannot be more precise for obvious reason.

The letter wasn't signed and Minerva almost laughed when she had finished it.  
"Is this why you are so scared, Albus? A letter? That isn't even signed?"  
Her face was bathed in relief and appeard very youthful in this moment.  
"Albus, I cannot believe you trusted the words of someone who doesn't even have the back to sign a letter like this."  
His eyes reflected deepest concern when he said "I am afraid, Min, but I do believe these words."  
The woman in front of him laughed out loud, her voice a bit high pitched and as if she wanted herself to sound as convinced as Albus obviously was but in a different meaning.  
"But this is all hearsay, Albus. Someone mocked you and you didn't even notice, you interrupt your holiday because of some madman who tells you I am going to be hurt if you don't return...Maybe he or she wanted you to be gone and used this as a trick."  
Her words resounded in the large, round room.  
"My dear," Albus replied calmly "Not many people know how quickly I would return to Hogwarts if I knew you in any kind of danger."  
She stared back into his eyes, noticing the shade of red on his face and his raged breathing over such word.  
What a strange moment for such a confession she thought but hadn't the time to wonder whether he ever would have told her this if there had not been such a letter.  
"What shall we do then?"  
She sat down, knowing this was going to be a long night.

Chapter 2

All this happened on the 2nd of July as I told you before and I will continue to tell you what else happened after Minerva had been told by Albus in order to assure every precaution would be done. Little did they know that it was me who had send the letter - but who I am - this I will tell you not today.

"But Albus... what can we do? We don't know who sent this letter nor do we have any idea who it might be we have been warned against."  
The old wizard made her sit down in one of the old armchairs - the green one, in which Minerva was used to beat him during one of their numerous chess games.  
"What is most important now, my dear, is that we don't panic but try to keep our senses calm and clear. Do not fear, my Minerva, whoever it is who wants to harm you - know I will be there to make it the most difficult task in his poor life."  
A faint smile grew to bloom on Minerva's face and she reached up to cup his hand, that was resting on her shoulder ever since she had sat down as if he was trying to pass on some of his own strength to her.  
"Thank-you Albus, you are a true friend indeed."  
He popped one of his lemon drops into his mouth after having offered her one.  
"Do I have a choice?" he asked, blinking.  
But Minerva's look remained serious. "Yes, we always have."  
He knew she was right but he also know that this was already the compromise - always had been. (You soon will learn what that means, dear reader.)

"Now," Albus was quickly switching the subject, "Let's think about what we really can do Min. I for my part would like you to stop being too familiar with our dear colleagues as we just don't know... you understand?"  
The witch blessed him with one of her less friendly glances and asked  
"What is that supposed to mean Albus? - stop being too familiar' - I don't share any kind of intimacies with any of them. Besides, few of them are my friends and can be trusted completely I dare say."  
He did realise the angry look on her face and tried his best to calm her down, the anger of Minerva McGonagall was the very last thing he needed now.  
"I agree of course but this is what I mean, my dear: we yet have to find out who is friend and who is enemy in this case, you understand?"  
Obviously the thought of it being one of her friends who wanted her to be... whatever... hadn't entered her mind until then as she grew very silent all at once.  
With a silent voice she answered "You are right, Albus, we don't know."  
He could see the sadness and confusion in her eyes and felt the urge to hug her again and give her back her usual confidence. However when he tried to wrap his arms once again around her she pushed him away, raising from the armchair.  
"It's fine, Albus."  
He watched her walking towards the fireplace where the fire crackled happily, sticking out angry little tongues of red and yellow at them every now and then.  
"I am just tired of all this fighting, Albus. I am tired of battles and I am tired and sick of being strong and prepared and ready to go for whatever whenever someone is threatening our lives or those of our students - I don't want anymore Albus."  
He had never heard words like these from Minerva and it surprised him to find her so - yes... how actually?  
She was still standing by the fire when she continued.  
"Since Voldemort is dead, I settled down a bit Albus, and I mean as well mentally. I like my profession as a teacher, I am content with preparing lessons and teaching the regular stuff to those who are talented, and a bit more to those who are ambitious - but I do not need daily adventures and excitement anymore. I am not young anymore Albus."  
She turned to face him and he was a little bit lost. Not only for words but also for advice. What could one reply in return to such a statement?  
Finally he decided to say  
"You don't need to be young Min to face the dark powers. Your wisdom and strength is enough to..."  
"Albus, didn't you listen? I do not wish to be strong anymore. I don't want to hear anything about this letter anymore and just continue to live my life for as long as it is granted to me. If Merlin desires to call me home, it might just be so..." She gave him a warm smile and seemed to be very content with what she had just decided.  
"Can you understand that, Albus?"  
He could but it wouldn't make things easier.  
"Very well my dear, of course I do."  
This time it was Minerva who hugged him and when she left for the night only little time later, she was her usual self, light and cheerful and without any of the gloomy thoughts that had just occupied her mind.  
"Minerva..." He called her back when her hand had already reached for the door.  
"What is about.. you know. Has there been a talk while I was away?"  
A very wonderful smile now flushed over her face and made her appearance twice as enchanting as it was anyway.  
"Nice try Albus."  
He chuckeld as well.  
"Now come on, Min. You are in love for weeks now, are you going to tell me that you didn't use the chance and pursue your goals while I was away and you secure from my observing eyes?"  
She laughed and answered  
"Well let's just say there have been words, talks.. and even a walk to the lake."  
"Hand in hand?" He could hardly conceal his curiosity but Minerva only blinked knowingly. But Albus wasn't one to give up too quickly.  
"Are you going to leave the naughty details all for yourself?"  
His friend and deputy pretended a shocked gasp. "Albus Dumbledore, how dare you...!"  
He ginned "What - I just wanted to give you the chance and share the memory of such a dazzling experience with your oldest and best friend."  
Minerva only smiled dreamy  
"If there is going to be such a 'dazzling experience' as you call it then I won't have to tell you a single word because you will know then by only one look into my eyes."  
This last sentence was free of all joking but only contained the desire of being finally united with her loved one and Albus felt that this time he shouldn't reply anything.  
It had been a long time since his friend had been in love and he wanted her to be as happy as possible.  
Did he know well how unconditional her love was and how pure in mind this woman was. The evil had no shelter in her heart.  
"There sure will be such a dazzling experience my dear, never doubt."  
They shared a smile and in this moment Albus truly wished it to happen soon. Minerva simply deserved it.  
"But now you will excuse me, Albus. I need to return to my own chambers."  
And with that she was out and left her friend alone, a friend that simply couldn't but call after her:  
"Forgive me my dear, I forgot, someone might be waiting for you."  
He could hear her laughing while she was quickly walking down the floor towards her own chambers.

Chapter 3

Minerva quickly approached her chambers, her step easy and her heart light. How silly all these things sounded now that she had left Albus' office. All these rumors about someone inside the castle, someone who planned to attack her... She laughed.  
Conspiracy theories! And Albus believed them!  
"Ha!"  
But nonetheless - it had touched something inside her to see how worried Albus had been. He really had interrupted his own holiday, she was more important to him.. but this whole fuss about one letter... Yes, she admitted to herself that for one moment she really had been scared and then.. somehow this fear had been replaced by some kind of trust, a trust that whatevery might happen - she would be ok with it. The way great wizards and witches died never was what people would call normal. They all fell in fights, on the battle field or by carrying out extremely dangerous' tasks in order to safe, protect or defend something or someone. It was the way things had to be. And she didn't believe that Albus really thought he himself would die in his bed, simply not waking up one morning. They all knew what it meant to be in the order or to run a business like Hogwarts, to train and teach white magic!  
And yet - she Minerva would never want things to be any different.  
She thought about how wonderful her life had been, how full she had lived it and that only few wishes hadn't been fulfilled - yet. A soft smile started to spread over her face, tentatively at first but soon the joy in her heart overwhelmed her last bit of self control and she walked down the candlelit floor, giggling like a young girl.  
The last thing Hogwarts saw on this late evening was a happily smiling Professor of Transfigurations that leaned one second against the door of her own chambers before she finally entered her bedroom.  
A half hour later when she was stepping out of the shower and reaching for her nightgown, Minerva sighed. Now that Albus had spoken it out so frankly she couldn't but feel this longing deep inside her. Yes, there was someone... someone she wished would be here right now.  
Her hand touched her pillow, stroked over the soft surface, felt the inviting warmth of her covers - this bed promised a healthy night's sleep... yes.  
Unfortunately Minerva didn't dream of sleep, alone in her bed... she dreamed of someone special lying beneath her, of hands that were reaching out at night to touch her, of a pair of arms that held her close... she dreamed of tender love-making and nights full of passion, delicate caresses and kisses that promised endless love. She wanted to hear this voice whispering her name... this lips kissing her over and over again... She wanted... Hermione. Professor of Muggle-culture and member of the Hogwarts stuff since only a few months.  
They had stayed touch ever since Hermione's graduation, sending each other owls that carried long letters, never forgetting the other one's birthday, thinking of each other on Christmas and even sending presents every now and then. But everything changed when Hermione had started to teach the new subject about Muggles and their way of living. Minerva had been fond of the idea when Albus first told her about it - it was important for her students to learn everything they had to learn all about Muggles as the wizarding world couldn't afford to increase the gap that was already dehisced between the two worlds. And when Albus had suggested Hermione to ask for the position... Minerva couldn't believe why she hadn't thought of it herself.  
Yes... And when she arrived... How warm their welcome had been... oh beyond words had the feeling been when Hermione had held her close in the first embrace, when she had pressed her soft, warm lips on Minerva's cheeks to greet her... And Minerva had been unable to reply. She remembered Hermione as a pretty girl but that was no comparison to the beauty that had appeared out of nowhere suddenly.  
And now she slept in the room next to her and was yet so far away, farther then they had ever been, at least it felt like.  
She had opened her heart a bit to Hermione after a few weeks, when they had been alone one evening, chatting over this and that... Hermione had been so close then and Minerva had caught herself staring at Hermiones lips every thirty seconds - she couldn't hide anymore.. and what for anyway. If she ever wanted to have a chance with this woman then she had to tell her how she felt.  
Well, she had tried at least but all she had been able to get out was a  
"We have been apart for too long."  
The longest moment had to pass until Hermione had taken Minerva's hand in her's and replied in the softest tone  
"I am home now, Minerva."  
This had caused Minerva's heart to leap with joy and she had allowed herself to look at this tantalizing pair of lips in obvious desire, being unable to restrain her attraction.  
Their faces had come so close, they hands still entangled...  
It knocked at the door.  
Minerva angrily opened her eyes. She had fallen into a light slumber dreaming of the last encounter with her Hermione and now someone didn't grant her these dreams even. To sleepy to realise she was only wearing her nightgown she opened the door and stared back into two beautiful eyes.  
Maybe this was going to be better than a dream, she thought and smiled.  
"Hermione... isn't it a bit late..."  
She was taken aback when the young woman quickly crossed the threshold and closed the door behind her.  
"..to late to be polite?" She grinned at Minerva and stepped closer until she could easily have embraced her. But as she stood in front of this woman she felt her heart drop and all her courage was gone suddenly. She had wanted to be bold, come over tonight and take the first step finally.  
Now that she could do it... she didn't know how to.  
Reaching out to caress her naked arm she whispered lovingly after a moment  
"You look beautiful in this... bit of... lace."  
'God, this is so movie-like,' Minerva thought. 'Please don't let it be one of my dreams.'  
Hermione wasnt wearing much herself and Minerva saw her shudder a bit.  
"Are you cold?"  
Now this was really not how she had planned to seduce Minerva, Hermione thought, and felt more than stupid all at once. A typical blush now crept up her cheeks and coloured her face in a crimson red.  
"No... I am... quite hot actually..." - 'What did I just say!'  
She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. 'Please, dear Merlin, let me die right now.'  
"Sorry, Minerva I just wanted to ask you... whether..."  
"Have a seat dear, I just get some hot tea for you." Minerva's heart was beating fast when she left the young woman in the middle of her bedroom and almost fled into her living room to fetch two cups and a few biscuits.  
Returning only a few moments later she found the room empty - Hermione was gone.  
An instant disappointment flashed through her and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Why?  
She slowly put down the cups and biscuits on a little table nearby the door and brushed away a tear. Suddenly sadness had a fierce grip around her hear and Minerva couldn't but sob silently.  
"Don't cry my darling." A whisper came from behind.  
Her eyes wide in surprise she turned around only to find Hermione was lying in her bed.. the same bed in which she had dreamed of her earlier. Her nightgown was lying on the floor and Minerva caught a few glimpses of creamy white skin, barely hidden under the covers.  
Minerva felt her throat getting dry and her heart stop beating for a moment.  
'Don't let this be a dream, please.'  
Smiling the young woman reached out for her.  
"Come here to me..."  
Minerva felt herself drawn to her, she couldn't help.  
Hesitantely she slipped under the covers, shyly avoiding their eyes to meet. She felt Hermione's warmth spreading over to her, her scent was so intoxicating and she new Hermione would reach out any moment to ... t o u c h ... her at last.  
Minerva closed her eyes for a second and opened them again only to discover an amused Hermione next to her that watched her closely.  
"Are you ok with this, love? - We never spoke about it but... I think you know how I feel about you and I had hopes you feel the same but if not..."  
Insecurity took hold of her as she watched Minerva, breathing nervously.  
"No," came the haste reply. "No! - I do feel the same."  
The look on Hermione's face was one of such genuine love and deeply profound affection that Minerva felt her heart ache for a second.  
"I wanted to take it slow Minerva, but... I can't anymore. I need you." Hermione had whispered these words while her hand had cupped Minerva's cheek, drawing her close, closer than Minerva had ever thought they could be. She thought she might explode any moment just from having Hermione touch her cheek.  
Minerva titled her head, anticipating their first kiss...

Chapter 4

I think it is time to remind you, dear reader, that in this story nothing is at it seems to be... While the two women were shyly trying to put their feeling out in the open and let the other one know how much in love they really were... There were problems to come... but for the time being let us witness the true joy of real love both women discovered at that night.  
I interrupted my tale at the moment when Hermione reached out for her beloved one to seal their love with a first kiss...

Both had their eyes closed and Minerva could already feel the other woman's lips lovingly claim her own but before the kiss grew more passionate - she pulled back.  
A clearly surprised and even a bit hurt Hermione opened her eyes, a puzzled and confused expression on her face.  
"What...?... did I do anything wrong?"  
The professor quickly leaned forward and cupped Hermione's hands with hers.  
"No, my darling, no, not at all... it's just... I have been waiting so many weeks now since you have come back to me... to Hogwarts... and for weeks now I have been thinking of how I could reveal my feelings to you without offending you or scare you away... the fact you have come to me tonight... and are now lying here in my bed wearing..." - she glanced down to Hermione's bare shoulders - "...nothing really. Its simply a bit quick for me Hermione, can you understand that? I only want to cherish this moment a bit longer... You were just going to kiss me for the first time and all I want is to look at you for a moment, to hold your hands and tell you all I have been wanting to tell you for so long now..."  
She searched for Hermione's understanding in these deep blue eyes - and found it.  
"And after I have admired you for some while - you may drown me with kisses, Mione." She blinked at her soon to be lover, flashing her a really wonderful smile.  
Now it was Hermione's turn to say something. But it was only after a long silence that she found the right words to answer.  
Her fingertips gently brushed over the back of Minerva's hands, not looking up until she said silently  
"You are right of course. - I am sorry, Min. Like you I was drawn to you since our reunion. I didn't know at first whether I was ready for something like this and I freely admit that it took me a while until I couln't deny it anymore - I love you, Minerva, yes I do."  
She stopped a moment to inhale; Minerva had stopped breathing a few moments ago and her eyes, as well as Hermione's, were filled with tears now.  
"Oh Hermione..." She whispered, reaching for her to kiss her now. However the other woman put a finger on her lips to silent her.  
"No, my darling, let me get that out first." Minerva nodded and a tear escaped her normally so calm eyes. At this sight however Hermione's heart clenched and she reached up to tenderly brush the tear away, stopping it tracing down Minerva's cheek.  
"Do not cry, love." She whispered before continueing slowly  
"I have planned to tell you about my feelings three weeks ago, after you have been unwell for a few days. I just realised how much you really meant to me and... yes, but then I couldn't find the courage.. and I wanted to talk to you the Saturday after that week, when they would all be at Hogsmead.. and again, I found myself unable to tell you... I soon realised how hard this would be and I thought about writing you a letter but it sounded just as silly and so I thought of simply kissing you but this... was even more difficult."  
She chuckled and Minerva couldn't but smirk, imagining herself when Hermione would just have kissed her at one of her numerous encounters in her office, the kitchen, the Great Hall or even down by the lake. She would have been more than taken by surprise.  
"Yes, I can imagine honey. I don't know if I had had the courage to do it - well I obviously hadn't."  
They both laughed, Hermione added  
"Yes, and when I decided to come over tonight I vowed to myself I would tell you for sure. But then - there you stood and... I thought you would still be working or so..." She blushed slightly.  
"I wasn't prepared to see you in your nighty." Minerva now blushed as well.  
"And then you thougth you should just strip down yourself and get some advantage this way." The transfiguartion teacher giggeld, reaching again for Hermione's hands, as the other woman eagerly replied.  
"In a way, maybe. You would know instantly what I felt for you then - without words." There was a moment of silence until Hermione whispered.  
"I didn't mean to rush things my darling Minerva. It's just that I am lying in this damn bed every night, thinking of you, dreaming of you, wanting y..."  
She couldn't finish because Minerva had made the first step and laid her arms around the naked woman, gently pressing her closer before brushing her lips ever so softly against Hermione's.  
Minerva smiled when a sigh escaped her lover. She wanted to make Hermione feel this love and how much she meant to her.  
They exchanged a kiss that was more meaningful than any word could ever have been and both women realised that this love had only been given to few.  
When they stopped lavishing the other one's lips, they were both out of breath, had rosy cheeks and a desire for each other that was hard to tame.  
"May I touch you?"  
Hermione felt so stupid asking such a question while lying naked in this woman's bed but Minerva acted quite naturally, only giggling.  
"My dear, you are fun really. You don't really ask for permission to enter my chambers but you ask before you touch me... and that although I think your hands are already in places that would have required permission..." She grinned.  
A deep blush filled Hermione's face, making her all the more desireable to Minerva. She peered down to her hands and discovered that during their last kiss her hands had already started their journey over Minerva's body - at first she couldn't tell where exactly they were now. But moving one hand, she sensed that this one was resting on the other woman's back while the other one had clearly cupped something very soft...  
"Oh." She said and grinned at Minerva who was grinning back, challenging.  
"Should I apologize now... or do you like that?" She felt Minerva's hands gently exploring her body as well now, kissing her neck, her cheeks and finally her lips she answered  
"It does feel very good my dear and you know that you don't have to ask before you touch me."  
Hermione realised that this woman had held her heart for so long.  
Minerva had sensed the intensity that built up between them, however there was something else in her lover's eys and she asked  
"What, my love?"  
It laid a great sincerity in the words that followed then  
I don't know how to say... - You hold a great power in the simple act of ... being" Hermione whispered.  
Unable to say anything in return, Minerva leaned forward to kiss Hermione again, taking her time to discover her lover's lips, to pleasure her in a very sensous way and then replied the only words possible  
"I love you."  
Hermione looked into her eyes for a moment until she felt her lips move, and by their own will they formed the words  
"I want you to become my wife, Minerva."  
There was a very long moment, nothing was said, only their breathing could be heard - and Hermione's heartbeat, when Minerva finally answered  
"Yes."  
It was neither Minerva's way to answser such a question quickly nor to answer a question like this at all, let alone in the first night, after the first kiss.. but she did. and she answered with yes.  
Both women melted into another embrace and what else happened in that night... you may just imagine, dear reader.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5

Alastair Moody quickly took two steps at once as he almost jumped up the stair, happily blowing a whistle on this fine September morning. He had slept well for a change and was now on his way to Albus for a "short meeting, combined with a longer breakfast" as he had called it in the letter Moody had received first thing in the morning after he had got up.

Alastair Moody was looking forward to have a little chat with Albus and Minerva - which he was told to bring along with him.

He had reached the chambers of the transfiguration mistress and head of Gryffindor house, knocked at the old wooden door but nothing happened.

He knocked again, more determined this time. Raising an eyebrow in surprise he wondered whether Minerva could be still asleep.

No, of course not. Minerva, who always went to bed at a reasonable time and raised with the dying of the moon or - if shew as late - with the frist rays of the sun, this Minerva was certaintaly not asleep anymore at 9 in the morning.

And now he could clearly make out a giggling behind the door. Pleased he was about to knock again when it stroked him.

- A giggle! -

While he spent the next 30 seconds wondering what on earth could make a Minerva McGonagall giggle, the door opened.

"Oh, Good morning Alastair. May I help you with anything?"

For a second he couldn't answer, still shocked about a Minerva with her hair down, carelessly dressed in a morning gown that revealed more than it was hiding.

The woman now suddenly noticed her strangeattire and pulled the gown tighter around her body, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Absent minded Moody tried to get some sense into all that when Minerva said

"Would you like to come in and have breakfast with me and Hermione?"

Hermione was here? Maybe he had just interrupted one of these women talks... but well, better he talked to Minerva inside of her chambers instead of here, where anyone could catch a glimpse of her...

"Sure Min, I haven't said hello to Mione anyway since I came back."

Minerva led him into the room next door where a fire chrackled and the inviting scent of caffe, tea, cake and toast filled the air.

"Mione, do you mind Alastair join us?"

Moody felt that he had indeed interrupted something and yet this was obviously not what he had expected. Hermione was sitting on the sofa, a cup of coffe in her hand - and:

She only wore her morning gown as well. Her hair messy, not wearing any make up - which gave her a very young and beautiful appearance.

Well, it didn't take Moody too long to realise what was going on. He cought a glimpse of the door ajaar on the opposite side of the room... the bed was not yet made and some kind of lace laid on the beedroom floor, now, was it difficult to guess?

Hermione flashed Moody a warm smile and put the cup down on a little table nearby.

"Alastair, now this is a pleasure! Come here."

She hugged him and he returned the heartful gesture, kissing her cheek.

"Hello Hermione. It is a pleasure indeed to see you again, such a long time since we last met."

Minerva leaned against the door, watching both while smiling from ear to ear, a bit uneasy maybe, thinking of how she could explain all this to Moody but at the same time she gave a utterly happy impression.

Moody blinked at her and reached for her to sit down.

"Min, before this becomes awkward for anyone... Am I right to think that you two are a cupple?"

Minerva seemed relieved that he had spared her an explanation, but nodded happily, taking Hermione's hand.

"Yes... yes, you are right. We are indeed."

Moody smiled warmly at both and replied truthfully

"I'm happy for you both, congratulation."

"Thank-you" both women answered at once and Hermione drew Minerva closer to give her a gentle yet deep kiss.

Moody smiled and looked away politely, gentleman that he was, but couldn't help thinking how beautiful the picture of these two women was.

Minerva melted into Hermione's embrace and they got a bit carried away, when suddenly Moody let hear a clearing of his throat and Minerva stopped her hands from roaming over Hermione's back in a quite demanding way.

She blushed.

"You must excuse, Alastair."

He laughed. "It's fine Min, we all have been in love before. I, too know how little one can control one's feelings when a beautiful woman such as Hermione is in your arms.

Both smiled again at each other but before they could melt into another kiss, Moody quickly said

"Umm... hold on a second, Min, I forgot that Albus awaits us for a little meeting."

Hermione smiled and stood up. "That was mykeyword I guess. I shall take a shower."

Getting her morning gown in some kind of order again, rearranging it around her body the best she could, she bent down to cup Minerva's face and kissed her softly on the lips

"I will see you later my love."

Minerva smiled dreamy at her before whispering something in Hermione's ear that made her receive another loving kiss.

She looked after her love until she had disappeared into the bathroom and then turned to Moody.

"When does Albus await us?"

He glanced at his watch and grinned "Actually - a quarter of an hour ago."

5 Minutes later Minerva was dressed, her hair in its usual bun and both were on the way to the headmaster's chambers. After a little silence Moody asked

"For how long have you two been a couple?"

"Oh, well..." Minerva felt a deep shade of red colour her cheeks when she thought back to last night, how Hermione had revealed her feelings to her, how they talked about the first time they felt something for each other and how they had made love over and over again until they had both fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Moody could almost read Minerva's thoughts and waved his hand, grinning.

"Aw well, don't say a word Min, I can guess."

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1/n

Dedicated: To you Lydia, I hope you are dreaming of lovely things right now. When you wake up, **_we _**will go for a walk my darling. Je t'aime ma belle femme.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Make yourself comfortable."

Albus offered chair and sofa for his friends to sit down. A rich breakfast was servedon a large, round table in the middle of the room from which Moody hungrily helped himself to some bacon and eggs, toast and cheese and other victuals, while Minerva took only a cup of tea, asking

"Now, Albus, what requires our immediate attention so early in the morning."

A yawn escaped her and Albus raised his brow, looking astonished

"Early in the morning," Moody giggled knowingly.

"Minerva didn't get much sleep last night, Albus."

The transfiguration teacher gave him a warning glance.

"Oh, I am sorry my dear, I hope you are not feeling unwell?"

Hastely she replied

"Oh yes, yes, I am feeling..."

"Wonderful! She is feeling just Wonderful!" This came from Moody, with a grin of course and a giggle when he added

"Just marvellous, she feels."

A confused headmaster shrugged his shoulders and gave up

"Well, whatever it is that kept you from sleeping you obviously don't want to share this precious knowledge and to be honest I have other business to discuss with you two at the moment."

The harsh tone made Minerva listen up.

"Min, I take it I can speak openly in front of Alastair?"

Minerva nodded, not knowing what was to come but rolling her eyes when Albus started with

"We received a letter Alastair, that clearly tells Minerva is in danger and I want you to tell me what you think about it..."

"Oh no, please Albus." Minerva was in no mood to put up with this silly story as she called it inwardly. Not today, when she knew Hermione was still under the shower probably...

But Albus didn't even bother with arguing.

"No, Min! I can't leave it just like that and if you don't want to help then I ask you at least not to interfere while Moody and I do our best to catch this madman."

Minerva gave up with a sigh, there were mixed feelings inside her and she struggled in which she would finally give in. On the one hand Albus wasn't a fool and his worrying alone should have been enough to alarm her - on the other side... well, life was treating her well at the moment and she simply wanted it to continue.

She saw Albus take the letter out of his sleeve and hand it over to Moody, who looked at them both now with a strange expression on his face.

However he didn't take the letter Albus was offering him and after a moment he explained

"I don't have to read this Albus, I know the content."

Now it was Albus and Minerva who looked puzzled.

"What do you mean by that?" Albus asked.

"I wrote this letter and it was me who sent it to you."

After a moment, Minerva suddenly laughed out loud: "Alastair... How could you? Albus really thought heaven knows what would be going on here.."

But Moody didn't remained serious.

"Minerva I am afraid... this letter was real, it tells the truth and it is the reason why I have come back here - we really need to protect you, my dear."

Silence covered the great round room, only the crackling of the fire could be heard and a loud gasp from one of the portraits on the wall.

"But why didnt you simply tell me Alastair?"

Albus was not half as surprised as Minerva it seemed but now he needed to hear all the facts.

"And what else do you know about this planned attack - do you know who stands behind it?"

Moody shook is head, slowly and sadly and as if he had asked himself exactly the same question over and over again.

"No, Albus, I have no idea who but concerning the letter... I couldnt reveal my identity to you until we would both be here and Minerva safe."

Albus nodded. "But what I know is that I had dreamed about this attack three nights in a row and it was very clear that Minerva was supposed to be the victim of it."

The "victim" had become very silent and pale by now.

"Dont be scared, Min," Moody tried to comfort her. "We are both here to find this evil bug and... erase it." He laughed but Minerva didn't join.

She simply nodded and Albus laid her his hand on her shoulder.

"Min, I think it would be better for you not to attend to any feast right now. It would be so easy to get lost in a crowd for someone who wanted to be unseen after or before an attack."

The transformation teacher nodded again.

"And..." Albus continued to speak

"You don't talk to anyone about this."

A nod again.

"Not even to Hermione." This was Alastair and Albus started to understand why his old friend and been so ambiguous in his talking earlier and why his other friend was so absent minded and yet so beautiful looking this morning.

He reached down to take Minerva's hands in her his'.

"So I was right? - She has been waiting for you indeed last night?"

Minerva looked up. "Well, yes.. we both have been waiting for some time I guess."

Albus understood and it cost him quite an effort when he said.

"I don't know how to say this Min, but... I think you shouldn't see her alone at the moment."

Minerva stared back at him, shock flooded her face.

"Albus..." She gasped. "How... can you even... think..."

Dumbledore exchanged a glance with Moody who said

"I think this is not necessary, Albus."

Minerva was just about to agree when it knocked. Before anyone could answer, the door opened and a smiling Hermione came in.

"Good morning Albus, may I pick my Minerva up for a walk?"

She walked over to her woman, shyly kissing her cheeks in front of the two men, whispering

"Hello my love, I've missed you."

No one said a word and Hermione quickly felt uncomfortable

"Am I disturbing anything?"

After a second Minerva took her arm and replied

"Not at all dearest, we just finished. Now, let's get some fresh air - Albus, we see us at noon."

With that she went and left behind Moody who was once more amazed by her stubbornness and Albus who thought wether Minerva was just about to make the mistake of her life.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: please view Chapter 1/n

Dedication: to my very own Hermione ;-)

A.N: I have received so wonderful emails and reviews and just wanted to say thank-you to everyone who told me how much he or she loved this story. I am glad. lots of love to you all, Bella

* * *

Chapter 7

It was sunny and warm outside and the lake presented its surface unusually calm on this morning.  
Both women had made their way down to the lake and onto the forest in silence. Being totally content holding hands, and every now and then, looking into green, respectively blue eyes.  
"It's so peaceful out here" Hermione sighed, stopping for a moment to take a deep breath and folding her arms around Minerva.  
The other witch smiled at her lover and kissed her cheeks.  
"Mmhh..." Hermione purred and pressed her closer. "Don't stop."  
Smiling Minerva brought her hands up to Hermione's back, only to travel down again until she had felt every curve of her lover's body through the thin texture of Hermione's dress. The other woman clearly enjoyed her touches, but demanded more.  
"Kiss me, you tease." She giggled and offered Minerva her full red lips.  
'What a sight,' Minerva thought. And loud she said  
"How could I refuse?"  
"You're not supposed to" this last reply wasn't cleary understandable as Hermione had pressed her lips already onto Minerva's and they kissed hungrily, tasting each other just as they had - only hours ago - for the first time.  
It was hard but after a few moments Minerva pulled back from these sweet tasting lips and said with a voice that sounded a little husky  
"My dear, I need to talk to you about something."  
They said down on a bench nearby and Minerva slowly began to tell Hermione about the letter...

* * *

It would have been an understatement to say that Hermione was shocked. - She was out of her mind. There were tears streaming down her face when Minerva had finished her tale and she trembled and held on to Minerva's hands.  
"But... who and ... why? Oh Minerva, I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you, I couldn't bear to lose you again."  
She then covered Minerva's whole face with kisses and Minerva felt how this had scared Hermione.  
"Darling, don't worry. Now that we know we will be able to prevent it. I will do my very best to help Albus and Moody... Nothing will happen my darling Hermione, nothing. You need not to worry."  
Looking back into the blue eyes of her woman she saw that this had not convinced Hermione.  
"You know I do." She pulled Minerva into an embrace, holding her tight for minutes.  
Minerva sensed Hermione was crying and gently stroked her dark hair.  
"Have faith, beloved. No one will harm me, I promise you. You will not lose me, never again, my Hermione. Never again."  
Hermione was sobbing now, desperately looking into Minerva's eyes as if she could see the future in them.  
"Promise me. - Promise me I will not lose you."  
The headmistress cupped her face and gave her the most tender kiss she ever could before she rested her forehead against Hermione's, breathing a silent  
"You will not lose me."  
Both didn't speak but only held their eyes closed for some moments until their breathing became normal again and Hermione's tears dried on her cheeks.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too Mione."

* * *

Hermione had accepted Minerva not wanting to involve her into all that and not seeing each others for the next few weeks, not holding hands in public, sleeping in their own beds at night... No need to tell you, dear reader, how hard this was for both.  
Minerva had acted on Albus' advice in the end although she hated it and didn't even believe that this would change anything. After all - the madman wanted her, not Hermione and that Hermione and the lunatic were the same person was simply impossible, Minerva thought.  
Nevertheless she did this as a favour to her Ablus and Moody who only wanted her best.  
But nothing happened.  
It wasnt exactly that Minerva wished anything bad would happen to her, no of course not... but she hated the wait and hated even more that now that she had found her Hermione - she couldn't be together with her the way she wanted to.  
The longing glances they exchanged at the dinner table were by far not satisfying her needs, neither her sexual nor her emotional ones.  
It wouldn't all have been so unbearable to her when they could at least talk to each other but Moody had is eye and ears everywhere and once he had caught them both on the 5th floor where normally not even Peeves dared to go, he gave them a not so funny speech about what could happen if the "Lockhard" (Moody liked to call the madman Lockhard for in his book no one could be crazier than this man) had overheard them talking.

For a few days now Minerva had been "a good girl" and not talked to her lover one single word - she felt horrible. Having seen Hermione's sad eyes at lunch, afternoon tea and finally dinner she couldn't but feel her heart ache and the urge to comfort her lover became almost unbearable.  
It was that night when she received an owl from Hermione that carried a letter. Once she had unrolled the little sheet of paper she smiled - a poem! But it turned out to be a rather sad one.

_If you knew,  
what it means to dream of searing kisses,  
of loving and resting with your lover,  
eye to eye,  
caressing and whispering,  
If you knew it,  
your heart would give in._

_If you knew,  
what it means to wait anxiously in lonely nights,  
surrounded by storm and thunder, when no one comforts  
the tired soul,  
if you knew it,  
you would come to me. _

_If you knew,  
what it means to live, encircled by divinity's  
infinite love,  
floating aloft, borne by light  
to blissful heights of passion,  
if you knew it,  
you would be with me!_

Minerva sat down on her bed, and felt tears streaming down her face. Oh my... I would so love to do just that my darling, come over to you and be with you the whole night. But...  
Well, why not! Who would know? Albus was not here, he was at the ministry this weekend and Alastair wasn't around as far as she could tell; she hadn't seen him all day, so why not going over to her beloved Hermione and make her believe how much she really missed her.  
She had not finished thinking when she was already out of the door and knocking on Hermione's...

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 8

The witch didn't bother with knocking on the old wooden oak door that led to Hermione's chambers.  
Knowing the password Minerva whispered "Rousseau", wondering for a short moment whether it had a deeper meaning that the key to Hermione's bedroom was this french womanizer... but she pushed the thought aside with a giggle and then entered her lover's rooms.  
Hermione was sitting at her desk, a pile of paperwork in front of her. On tiptoes Minerva approached her, careful not to reveal her presence too early to her lover. However she hesitated when she saw Hermione's eyes.  
They were not only sad, they were red and swollen from crying.  
Head resting in her left hand, Hermione carelessly read through a few letters that had to be send to the Ministry of Magic, department for 'Special Education'. A tear had made its way down her cheeks and Hermione brushed it off with a tired gesture.  
Minerva swallowed. She realised that this wasn't fun anymore to Hermione - and neither was it to Minerva herself. She had cried every single night as well and she hadn't been able to hold back her tears earlier when she had received Hermione's poem, but this was about Hermione now and she simply couldn't bear it to see her in pain.  
She hadn't been aware of how hard these last few days, no weeks, must have been for Hermione; how much she had suffered under their involuntarily separation and Minerva suddenly hated herself for all the pain she had caused her love. How could she have done that? How could she put her through all these tortures? After all Hermione was a woman, one that had feelings and a heart, not a stone in her chest... Hermione was a sensitive woman, not a battleship.  
'She must feel so unloved', Minerva thought. 'So unimportant, so unwelcome... and yet she is exactly the opposite."  
Hermione raised and then walked over to the window, looking out into the dark - Minerva came closer.  
"Darling?"  
Hermione turned around and her pale face lit up in joy when she recognised Minerva. She almost ran to her.  
The transfiguration mistress pulled her into her arms and held her locked in an embrace for long, blissful moments.  
The other witch laughed and cried at the same time and hugged her back, too happy too speak until she whispered  
"You're here... You really came to me."  
Minerva pulled her even closer.  
"Yes, baby, I am here. And we won't be parted for so long now ever again. I was such an idiot, paying attention to Albus' and Alastair's silly theories... Can you forgive me, my love?"  
They broke the embrace to look into each other's eyes and Hermione only nodded, already reaching to cup Minerva's face in her hands, kissing her softly on the mouth.  
"Yes, I can beloved. I wouldn't want you in any danger because of my over sensitivness but.. I had to miss you for so long.. now that I have found you... I need you with me, Min. I cannot bear it to be apart from you for so long anymore."  
"I know, my darling and we will find a way... by the latest when we are married."  
Hermione felt her heart swell with love when she heard Minerva say these words.  
They kissed once again, Hermione reaching for her lover's hands, taking them into her own and whispering  
"I love you, Minerva McGonagall."  
"And I love you, Hermione Granger."  
Hermione slowly pushed Minerva towards her bedroom, never giving up her lover's lips while asking  
"How long can you stay?"  
Reaching for Hermione's waist to find the zipper of her dress, she answered  
"All night long, honey."  
An excited gasp escaped the other woman's lips  
"The whole night? Oh... how wonderful." And with a grin she added  
"That means I can take my time making love to you."  
Minerva grinned back.  
"No, that only means I can take my time pampering you."  
The headmistress pulled her former student down for another kiss, giggling.  
"You are so tall.."  
"Yes, and you love it." Hermione teased her by not letting their lips touch, turning her head aside every time she brushed Minerva's hungry mouth.  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Because of my legs... I can see you staring at them at dinner and lunch... I see your glances when you travel up and down my legs."  
Minerva smiled and blushed slightly.  
"Oh, well... you do have beautiful legs."  
They had reached the bedroom by now and Minerva had managed to get rid of Hermione's jacket, skirt and blouse.  
"Oh well, I think I know a spot or two on your body I admire just as much," Hermione smiled at Minerva as she gave up finding some buttons or zipper on Minerva's robes and simply removed them by mumbling a spell that left her lover naked except from lace panties and stockings.  
(Dear reader, if you have now difficulties imagining a Minerva McGonagall in lace panties and stockings - please contact the author and complain in the place where all this evil comes from.)  
The sudden coolness on her skin made Minerva shudder. A moment later though she sighed in pleasure feeling Hermione cup both of her breasts with her warm hands.  
"Would it be very naughty to admit that I have missed these two?" Hermione lovingly glanced down to Minerva's chest, which was raising and falling heavily by now.  
"It would, but you are forgiven my love as these two have missed your touch so badly as well."  
She pushed the other woman down onto the bed and kissed her face, neck, shoulders... Hermione moaned.  
"Gods... what are you doing to me, Min..."  
"Loving you, baby." Minerva blinked back.  
She blue a few tender kisses over Hermione's breasts and then took her time to worship them. Hermione writhed on the bed, trying to pull Minerva's head up for a kiss or down for... a different kiss... she couldn't really made up her mind.  
"Beloved, its not only my upper body that craves attention...the rest of me is boiling, too."  
Minerva giggled, "Patience, my dear."  
She had no intention to rush things, knowing very well that her lover hadn't yet reached the peak of her arousal. She outlined Hermione's panties with her lips and teeth until she had her panting and out of her mind.  
"Yeah, ok Minerva McGonagall... go ahead like that and you will have me dying of anticipation before you could do any good in that place."  
Minerva had to laugh at that and Hermione had now made up her mind that it was time to pull her lover back up into her arms so she could claim these teasing lips again with her own, kissing her passionately.  
"I love you Min," she whispered, "but I really need you know... dont make me wait."  
Minerva kissed her back, smirking  
"I enjoy your body too much to simply ravish you."  
Two smoky eyes looked back at her in longing.  
"Could you ravish me just a little bit?"  
They both giggled - this game was just too much fun.  
"You know I don't devour sweet things just like that, I cherish their taste." Minerva replied with an ambiguous smile and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Oh yes, I know. No one can nibble on a biscuit as long as Minerva McGonagall."  
But Minerva was through with the teasing now and pulled her back into her arms, while removing the last bit of lace from Hermione's body.  
"Then be my biscuit?"

They took their turns pleasuring each other until pure exhaustion overwhelmed them. However time was much too precious to be wasted by simply sleeping and sothey laid in each other's arms, chatting and talking.  
"So, what have Alastair and Albus found out by now?"  
"Nothing really, we've just received two more letters, much the same like the first one and... that's it actually."  
Hermione snuggled closer, resting her head on Minerva's chest.  
"If anything happened to you, I wouuldn't know what to do." These words were a mere whisper but Minerva understood their meaning.  
"Nothing will happen to me, darling." She kissed her on the forehead.  
"Aren't you scared sometimes?" Hermione looked up.  
"No," came the answer.  
Hermione looked into empty space, playing absent-minded with MInerva's long black hair.  
"No, of course you aren't. You're head of Gryffindor house, how can you be scared..."  
Minerva made her look into her eyes and asked in a sincere voice  
"You are a Gryffindor as well my dear - why would you be scared?"  
Hermione however preferred not to answer the question but pulled Minerva down for a long kiss. Her hands started to caress Minerva's still naked body, her lips travelled down to her neck, gently nibbling the sensitive skin.  
"You still up for long and slow?" she asked.  
A purr was her answer.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Please view chapter 1/n

Dedicated: to my wife. I know you are in a lot of pain these days my darling. I admire your strength to fight but I love your strength to tell me when you can't anymore. I love you baby.

* * *

Chapter 9

Minerva felt something extremely soft on her face but couldn't really make out what it was. Too heavy was the veil of sleepy mist that still covered her consciousness.  
When she finally opened her eyes she was greeted by a gorgeous smile, two deep, blue, loving eyes and Hermione's fingertips that gently caressed her cheeks.  
"You're so beautiful when you are sleeping."  
Minerva smiled back and pulled her down and on top of her.  
"Come here you lovely thing."  
Hermione giggled. Her lover was usually a very articulate woman but in the earliness of the morning her vocabulary seemed to be a little limited.  
"You need to get up, darling. Your first lesson's calling..."  
Minerva groaned. Hermione was right yes, and on any other morning when she woke up in her own bed, alone and freezing she was eager to get up and down to her students but today... it was so damn cruel to be forced to leave these fluffy covers and Hermione's warm, naked body.  
However 20 minutes, one shower and lots of good morning kisses later, she was just about to leave Hermione, promising her a romantic evening together this very evening.  
"Min.. talk to Albus about it, will you? If he thinks it too dangerous then stay away tonight, ok. No tears anymore on my side, promised."  
Her sincere glance was met by Minerva's sparkling eyes and a pair of lips that took possession of her own once until Minerva let her catch her breath again.  
"I will see you tonight my love. The hiding is over, from now on we will spend every single night together until you get fed up with me."  
Hermione giggled. "That sounds just too heavenly."  
They kissed again and then Minerva turned, heading for her first lesson. When she was already half way down the floor, Hermione called after her.  
"And I will never get fed up with you." She smiled.

Ahh, this day was marvellous for Minerva. After her night with this woman she simply felt so very happy. Teaching was a pleasure, the third years were attentive for a change and she ate with great appetite when it came to lunch.  
When Albus visited her this afternoon in her office, he was greeted with a warm smile from a very and happy relaxed Minerva McGonagall.  
"Oh, Albus, heave a seat and try one of these biscuits. They are simply delicious."  
He was offered a plate of chocolate biscuits and as a lover of sweets he took two.  
"You're too good to me, my dear. Thank-you."  
For a moment he watched her intensely until he said slowly and carefully  
"Minerva, when I wanted to visit you last night you weren't in your chambers... am I right to think you were with Hermione?"  
"Oh Albus, I know but I wanted to talk to you about that anyway... See, Albus, I cannot stay away from her any longer. I am grateful that you and Alastair take such a wonderful care of me but I simply cannot anymore and Hermione cannot either. We miss each other. We hardly see us during the day and we have no time at all, no time alone that is. It's hard to have a lover and not being able to love her, you understand? If it was only me, Albus but I cannot do that to Hermione anymore."  
Albus nodded.  
"I know, Minerva. I have watched you two over the passed few days and I haven't missed these sad and empty eyes of our normally so cheerful Hermione. And I agree, that you two should be together."  
Now surprise was on Minerva's face.  
"Why, I wouldn't have thought... Well, I am glad we have the same opinion on this issue, Albus. Is there are special reason for this change?"  
The headmaster clearly hesitated for a moment.  
"Alastair and I came to a conclusion..."  
"And that would be..?"  
"That it might not be you but me who is supposed to get hurt in that game, Min."  
What was that now again? Minerva was so sick and tired of these lame theories that were simply lacking any kind of logic that it was hard for her to accept the men's thinking at times.  
"Why? How? - Albus, isn't that a bit far fetched?"  
"Well, Min, as Alastair pointed out in his first letter so nicely... I would do almost anything to protect you and if anything happened to you, it would hurt me as much as... well..." He silenced himself with another zip of his tea.  
Minerva sat there in awe. What was this supposed to mean? Was he in love with her?  
"Min, I guess it is about time to tell you something..."  
"No, Albus, no! You know I love Hermione! Whatever you want to tell me now..."  
"It is not that I am in love with you my dear, though I love you with all my heart."  
His words didn't make any sense to her.  
"I am your brother, Minerva."

It was a long afternoon, lots of tears were flowing and many words were needed to make Minerva believe that everything Albus had just said was the truth.  
Her father was in travelling a lot in his early years. That was when he had met Albus' mother. They had not shared more than a few nights but it had been all it took to make Minerva have a brother now. Of course this had all been long before he had met Minerva's mother, long before they had fallen in love and got married. He never even knew about Albus. His mother had kept this as a secret and Albus had found out the truth only years ago but never found the right moment to tell his best friend that they had the same bloodline.

But now this blackmailing made sense of course. If anything happened to Minerva - Albus would be out of his mind for sure.  
He had received another letter this morning that made him believe the author knew about this secret.

_Dear headmaster, _

_you're looking into the wrong direction.  
The part of the victim is still free, whereas the author of the crime is chosen already.  
Do not miss the forest because of all the trees._

Minerva understood now. She wasn't supposed to be attacked. Albus was.


	7. Chapter 7

Dedicated to: my wife, in love

Chapter 10

The general mood was low and Alastair had agreed that something needed to be done.  
They couldn't accept always having the sword of Damokles swingin above their heads. Taking their first step in the act of protest their decided to set a snare for their anonymous enemy, defeating him or her with their own weapons.

A council should be held. A council about the new curriculum that was to be introduced by the beginning of the new term. This was proclaimed loudly and to everyone who wanted to hear it and Moody made sure that everyone who doesn't, would hear it too, making sure these news would spread like a wildfire.  
It did.  
Headmaster and Debuty were going to have a short debate over business topics this evening and later on working out the details - this was the general information.  
At the great dinner table an owl suddenly appeard... the Headmaster was called into the ministry of magic, right away for it was urgent the note said.  
Now the Debuty Headmistress was going to do the new curriculum alone in her office - pity but well, boring routine and lots of work for her. No one really cared or paid a lot attention, except for Hermione who offered her help with all the paper work. However Minerva refused, thanked her and said, she didn't want to bother her.  
Albus took his leave and headed for the ministry while Minerva raised as well, asking everyone to excuse her early leave but there was lots of work waiting for. No one minded.   
On her way out of the hall, she smiled inwardly. Everything went well.

The only thing that didn't go so well was that she had to postpone her evening with Hermione. Her lover hadnt said a word about the arrangements she had made with Albus and without telling Hermione... however she had noticed the surprised and disappointed look on Hermione's face when the plans about the curriculum change were told at breakfast. She felt so sorry for not being able to tell Hermione the real reason but it she made a promise to herself that she would visit her before 'going down to business.'  
She didn't need to.  
Hermione was already waiting for her beside the great fireplace when Minerva entered her chambers.   
They looked into each other's face for a long moment. Hermione made the start.  
"So we are not going to have a romantic evening I guess...?"  
"No, we aren't. I am sorry Mione."  
Minerva felt so awful, her heart pounded and it didn't take much and she would have told Hermione everything.   
"Darling, I am sorry, really. Just let me finish this curriculum and then I will take a few days off and we go away for a weekend, ok?"  
A weak smile appeared on Hermione's face. Believe, was it not.  
"Work always comes first, doesn't it?"  
Minerva didn't answer. She knew what this must sound like to Hermione. But she couldnt tell her and with that endanger their whole plans.  
"I see."  
She turned to leave and Minerva felt tears in her eyes.  
"I love you," she whispered. But Hermione was gone.

The three friends had agreed that Albus should stay at Moody's place over the weekend and Alastair should stay with him, so he would be safe.  
Minerva passed the hours in her chambers trying to keep herself from going over to Hermione and explain things to her.  
Every hour she received an owl from her friends that told everything was fine and Minerva would answer in return so they had acknowledment she had got their notes.   
It was shortly about midnight and Minerva stepped over to the window to watch for the bird as it knocked.  
Her heart leaped. Hermione!  
She almost ran to the door to greet her lover, ready to ask her for forgiveness.  
When she opened she was greeted by one of her students however.  
A frist year that had become frightened by a strange noise down in the hall, where she shouldn't have been at such late hour of course, and had straightly come to her professors chambers, seeking for help.  
The young girl was too scared to go back alone to her dormitory. Minerva couldn't but smile. Good to know that some things always remained the same - no matter what.  
She took the girl by her hand and led it back to the Gryffindor dormitory, making sure on their way down that everything was in perfect order and just wonderful. They looked behind all curtains and shooed away Peeves as he tried to frighten the girl again with his rusty chains.  
When she had said good night to her student she got herself a hot chocolate from the kitchen and then went a little outside to enjoy the warm summer air.  
It was just when she had taken seat on the marble staircase when she wondered that there hadn't been an owl from Albus and Alastair since over two hours now. Wasn't that strange?  
She hadn't admit it to herself yet but she felt that something was not right. There was such a deceiving silence in the air...  
Taking another sip from her chocolate she tried to calm herself. A minute passed. Two minutes. Three.  
She felt cold and decided to go back to her chambers. Maybe an owl was waiting already on her window sill.  
The cool night air had refreshed her senses and Minerva felt how silly her thoughts had been. Alastair was with Albus. What could go wrong?  
Conspiracy theories... she smiled to herself again. Only days ago...

She had almost reached her chambers when she heard someone quickly stepping up behind her.  
A bad feeling was creeping up when she turned to see ... Poppy, standing at the end of the corridor, her face pale, her usually so rosy cheeks white and her eyes wide in horror.  
Something had happened. That was evident.  
Poppy was still panting from her run, trying to catch her breath. Minerva had no voice to ask. She was shocked to see her friend in such state.

"Minerva! Quick! - It's Hermione!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 11

Minerva began to move suddenly. She hurried after Poppy who led the way, down to the great hall. Minerva tried to run as fast as she could but it seemed to her as if she could only move in slow motion, feeling like a part of a living nightmare.  
When the great staircase came into sight she recognised at once the white figure, lying on the stairs, sunken down, inanimate, pallid... Minerva thought she would never reach these damn stairs.  
Poppy held her back, looking in to her eyes with concern "Are you prepared?"  
"Can one be prepared for this?" Minerva shouted back, freeing herself from her friend's grab.  
"Hermione... Darling!" She didn't realise that she was screaming.  
Bending over her lover she felt more awful than she ever had felt in her whole life. Hermione didnt open her eyes and Minerva entered a new level of desperation and panic.  
"Baby, come on, open your eyes, come on, Mione, come open your eyes, can you hear me darling? honey, wake up, everything will be alright, come on, don't give up now, open your eyes, come on, Mione... Mione? - Baby?"  
Hermione still didn't open her eyes and Minerva began to study this pale face a little closer. It wasn't clear to her what had happened. There was no blood as far as she could see. Yet.. Hermione didn't move, her face... she didn't move a muscle.  
She put her arms around her and, lifting her up a little.  
"Hermione, open your eyes, I beg you."  
The seconds passed.  
Minerva gentle stroked Hermione's hair and whispered over and over to her  
"Darling, come, come, you can do it, come, come, wake up, baby, come, we'll take you back into bed and I won't ever leave you again, come, darling, come..."  
But Hermione didn't move.  
There was absolute silence. Minerva started to tremble as she realised.  
The letter!  
"The part of the victim is still vacant..."  
'No, that couldn't be!' Minerva thought and looked back into her lover's liveless face.  
"No ... POPPY, NO!" She looked up to her friend that had a hopeless expression on her face.  
Stepping forward Poppy knelt down beside Hermione and caressed her face. She spoke with a solemn and calm voice, full of sadness and pain:  
"Sleep easy dear, the angles fly thee home."  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Minerva roared up like a wounded beast, then turned around and screamed at the top of her voice into the silent darkness  
"WHERE? ------ WHERE ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU; WHO --- WHY? WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU?"  
Poppy tried to hold Minerva but with little success, she was out of her mind. Tears were streaming down her face, and Poppy thought that she had never seen anyone crying in such a way. Her pain was so true and essential and it appeared as if she might die of grief any moment.  
"Minerva... I don't know what to say... I have found her on the stairs when I was on my way to the library..."  
She came over and put her hand on Minerva's shoulder  
"I am so sorry, Min."  
But Minerva shook her head vigorously. "No, she's not dead... she's not."  
She knelt down on the floor and took Hermione's face into her hands, the expression of madness in her eyes.  
"Am I right my love? you are not dead, no, no..." She stroked her face and kissed her hair.  
"Minerva..." Poppy tried to find the right words to make her believe that there was nothing that could be done anymore.  
"Minerva... come, you have to be very very strong now and come with me. I'll take you back to your chambers and then we will call Albus, yes?  
When her friend didn't answer Poppy looked down to her and was scared by the odd look on Minerva's face. She stared at Hermione and Poppy was just about to worry that she would really lose her mind when she found the reason for Minerva's reaction:  
Hermione had moved her head!

"She is not dead" Minerva whispered almost inaudibly, bending lower and taking her lover's face in her hands.  
"My beloved darling, please open your eyes and tell me you are ok."  
And Hermione opened her eyes. She couldn't see clearly in the darkness around her and she still had to return fully into the here and now.  
Her voice cracked when she whispered a weak  
"Minerva?"  
She felt someone take her hand and kiss her cheek.  
"Yes, baby, I am here, I am here now."  
Hermione reached up to touch Minerva's face, as if she had to make sure it was really her lover.  
"What happened, my darling?" Minerva asked.  
"I don't know... I was hit by some... kind of spell I think."  
"What spell?" Poppy asked, trying to find out what exactly had caused Hermione to get so terribly hurt as Poppy herself had no doubt that she had been very close to dying. This, she knew, must have been a very powerful spell and an even more powerful wizard who had casted it.  
"I don't know... "  
Minerva put her arms around the small figure of Hermione.  
"Husshhh baby... don't speak. I will take you to bed now, ok? You need to rest."  
The woman on the ground trusting leaned into Minerva's arms and laid her head on Minervas shoulder.  
"I am so glad you're here, Min..." she whipered and tears welled up in Minerva's eyes again.  
Poppy came to help Minerva carrying Hermione into her bedroom, looking around as if she expected someone to step forward.  
Minerva however was far too busy whispering little endearments to Hermione, being happy and even happier that she had not lost her beloved Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: please view chapter 1/12

* * *

to my late wife

I cannot see anymore, trust my eyes no more,  
I can hardly believe, hardly understand.

We were conspired, would have died for each other,  
have bowed the rain, lend each other trust.  
We have tried to turn around fate.

We have shoved us through all the tides  
We have frittered away, loved us desperately,  
and faked the truth as well as possible.

We have danced the whole dance in a silver room,  
from a golden balcony, gazing into eternity,  
bewildered, drunken, and everything was allowed,  
together in time lapse, midsummernight's dream.

Your upright posture, your truthful poems,  
your cheerful dignity, your unshakable destiny,  
you have braved fate,  
and never betrayed, your concept of happiness.

It was like a piece of heaven, that you were there.  
You have flooded every room with sunshine,  
have turned every chagrin, into the converse,  
so very noble, your gentle goodness,  
your untamable pride, life is not fair.  
you're missing.

I am not leaving from here, extend my time limit,  
new time journey, unknown world,  
keep you safe in my heart,  
carry you with me 'til the curtain falls.  
I will keep you in my soul 'til the end of all time.  
I love you my darling.

* * *

Author's note: This is the last story I am posting here. Thank you to all my faithful readers, you were great lads, you kept me going at times when I had really lost it. Thank you a thousand times. Thank-you and goodbye. bella

* * *

Chapter 12

Minerva had taken Hermione to bed, not leaving her side for one single moment. She couldn't believe that Hermione almost had had to die because of her naivety. If she hadn't been so stupid, yes, blind... this would never have happened. Of course, if someone wanted to erase Minerva, he would kill her but if he wanted her to die a painful death, he would take away what Minerva loved most - Hermione.  
She had undressed Hermione to see if she was hurt or not but she wasn't, and then had helped her into a nighty. Not a word was spoken but they looked into each other's eyes and Hermione sensed how bad Minerva felt.  
"Darling... this is not your fault."  
She could see Minerva biting her lower lip, trying to repress her tears that were already swimming in her eyes.  
Minerva didnt answer, only continued preparing the bed for Hermione.  
'It is just so wrong that Hermione is taking care of me now,' Minerva thought.  
"Lie down honey."  
Hermione did, sensing that Minerva didn't want to talk right now.  
When she slipped under the covers she moaned in pain, not knowing what it had caused.  
Minerva was there in an instant, having this desperate look on her face as she had earlier, down on the stairs.  
"What? Are you in pain? What's the matter?"  
But Hermione waved it away. "I am fine, Min. Just... I don't know. I am ok, really. Now come here, you need sleep as well."  
Minerva joined Hermione and took a deep breath before saying  
"Mione... I am sorry. I have you terribly neglected and it is all my fault that someone could do that to you. I..."  
The other woman put her arms around her and silenced her with a kiss, so tender and sweet that Minerva couldn't believe how blessed she was to have a woman like this beside her. She kissed her back with an urge that suprised both and Minerva surrendered to Hermione's comforting arms, listening to her voice.  
"Darling, you must'n blame yourself for what has happened. It is not your fault at all. You cannot be around me 24 hours per day and something like this can happen at any time, at any place..."  
Minerva wasn't convinced at all nor did she share the sentiment of relief, she knew whoever had tried to kill Hermione would try again. She looked deeply into her lover's eyes and whispered with a desperate tone in her voice  
"I love you baby, I love you so much."  
The other woman smiled tenderly at her and brushed a tear off her cheek, saying  
"Min, we may be able to do magic but we are only human after all,  
and humans are called humans  
because they forget,  
because they repress their feelings,  
because they euphemise and romanticise,  
because they err and because they fight,  
because they trust,  
because they hope and love,  
because they sympathise and forgive  
and because they laugh and live.  
because they admire and believe,  
and because they sometimes need a shoulder to lean on...  
We are far from perfect and that is good. I wouldn't want a perfect woman, I love you Minerva, just as you are."  
and with that she pulled her close and took her into her arms.  
Once more Minerva didn't know what to say. What had she done to deserve such a wonderful woman? She didnt know.  
Hermione smiled and cuddled with her in her very own way of loving, soft and easy patience, very calm, very reassuring.  
She didn't hear her crying but she felt Minerva's tears wetting her shoulder.  
Being held by Hermione, she snuggled closer and cried for long, long hours until she fell, totally exhausted but happy, asleep in Hermione's arms.

When Albus was back the next morning only one question had priority: Who attacked Hermione?  
Albus made a sincere face and it took a few seconds until Minerva realised what was wrong.  
"Where's Alastair?"  
Albus didn't move but swallowed heavily and Minerva feared for the worst.  
"NO... don't tell me... is he dead? Has he been attacked as well?"  
Albus shook his head no. "He was the attacker Minerva."  
Well, how to believe that a trusted friend, a friend you have known for years, did something so utterly cruel and insane... How to get that into your head?  
Minerva could, thinking of her wounded lover and she demanded to see him. Facing Moody was the only way for her to work up had happened last night and the weeks before.

Askaban was a place you don't wish to see. No living soul has made an attempt to get inside just because of curiousity, and I don't know of anybody of the arrested who had have a visitor in all these years.  
Moody had one.  
He smiled a false smile at Minerva when she stood in front of him. she had only one question:  
"Why?"  
It was the old story: It had been years that Moody had asked Minerva whether he would have a chance and she had told him no at that time. Well, little meaningless incident that turned into a madman's passion.  
When he confronted Minerva with his reasons he laughed at her. Laughed at her fears and how silly she had been to trust him again.  
However Minerva remained untouched.  
"Why should I be ashamed of my trust into you? You were my friend. I even am proud of myself, having let you caught me in my good faith. How sick would it have been not to trust a friend when they show all signs of true friendship and love? If I had mistrusted you, imagine all the visciousness behind it everything... well, what lonely creature would I be? No, thank-you Alastair, that is not how I want to be. I'd rather die from the hand of a trusted friend that turned out to be a traitor than live my whole life in an ivory tower.  
This left Moody speechless in his stubborn anger and Minerva left without granting him a second glance.

Hermione recovered swiftly from the attack - Moody had only hit her once but as it was a spell that had to be casted three times in a row, it didn't work fully... luckily.  
Minerva asked Hermione to become her wife the very evening she returned from Askaban and as far as I know they live a happy life ever since.

* * *

Dedicated to those who are about to die,  
and those who will be left behind.  
you will not be forgotten on either side. 


End file.
